Smut on the bus
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Jared Leto & Tim Kelleher have fun on the bus


Jared heard the door, Almost squealing he typed a goodbye to his buddies online. Quickly closing the laptop and pushing it aside he sat legs crossed bouncing like the kid that he was at heart, at least. Tim strolled in, dressed in black skinny jeans and that famous black hoody with nothing under it, His hood up to avoid attention, He turned to Jared and smiled. His boyfriend with the fluffy sleepy hawk and big smile on his face.

"Your so fucking cute" Tim smiled, Moving closer to his coy looking boyfriend.

Jared pulled Tim by his arm, Throwing him down to the bed and straddling those strong hips. Tim allowed himself to fall, Jared bearing his teeth at him, in some animalist fashion.

"I am not fucking cute." Tim nipped at Jared's lips, Smirking, he held Jared's slim hips and pushed against him, Making Jared sigh softly.

"Your already hard?" Jared nodded, settling and sitting up on Tim's hips.

"I have been since you left." Tim smirked at this. Rolling ontop of jared and kissing him slowly, allowing Jared's tongue to eagarly touch his. Tim pulled away for a moment, Jared attacking the side of his neck, Marking him with deep purple bruises. Tim reached over and pulled a pair of silver hand cuff's out of his bag of wonders, Jared's blue eyes widened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, Tim catching it in a kiss. Pushing Jared's hands up above his head and cuffing him to the wooden head board.

Jared was breathing unevenly as he watched Tim's green eyes turn dark as he smiled at him, Eyes tracing up and down his body. Tim Moved away, Slowly unzipping his hoody to reveal his well hidden amazing form, Much like Jared's only taller and softly defined muscle. Jared bit his lip, His hips moving up slightly at the perfect image. Tim tutted at him.

"Impatient bitch.." Jared closed his eyes slowly smiling, trying to calm himself, He loved when Tim talked to him that way, Feeling like a slut for Tim was one of the best feelings in the world, to Jared.. He opened them again when he felt the bed dip, where Tim was moving to capture Jared's body under his. His knee's either side of Jared's chest, He grabbed hold of his Jawline, Jared's mouth falling open with the pleasure of the rough pressure, His skin turning soft pink under the pads of Tim's fingers. Tim slowly letting go and sliding his fingers down to his throat, Jared sighing in pleasure as he knew what was to come. Tim Holding his thumb down just hard enough to stop Jared's breathing, Tim leaning down and kissing Jared's open mouth. Biting Jared's lip, stroking his tongue over his own, kissing his lips once more softly, Making Jared's mouth burn, Leaving his lips moist and inviting.

"Tell me, wanna suck my cock Jay?" Tim realeased Jared's throat letting him take in a few sharp breaths, Nodding enthusiasticlty. Tim realeased the handcuffs from the bed, Freeing Jared to move, But keeping his hands bound together. Jared moved onto his knees, Tim standing beside the bed, Being much taller, was now the perfect hight for Jared to get his mouth around his boyfriend's thick cock. Jared kept his hands close together, the metal tug restaining the movement more than he thought it would, He sat on his knees, looking up at his boyfriend when He felt his brown sleepy hawk being brushed fondly. Jared smiled to himself as he worked on the zipper on the front of Tim's jeans,Carefully dragging the zipper down clutched between his teeth, His hands resting on Tim's thigh's, fingers clutching at the fabric as he slowly pulled the denim skinny jeans down to expose Tim's purple boxers. Jared snorting at him, Earning a pout from Tim that was quickly kissed away by a hard suck on Tim's protruding hip bone. Tim moaning softly, his fingers still weaved into Jared's fluffy but sleepy Marshawk. Jared slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of the younger man's boxers, Sliding them Down, licking his lips hungrily when Tim's hard cock came into view, Jared moaned aloud, The sight made his mouth water.

"I know it's pretty baby, But I didn't take it out for air." Jared sighed.

"Did you really just quote requiem for a dream when I'm about to suck your dick?" Tim laughed, For a moment Jared glared, before taking hold of the thick cock in front of him and squeezing. Taking Tim's breath away so he would stop laughing and remember why Jared was on his knee's handcuffed and Tim's pants were at his knee's. Tim moaned Loudly, Mumbling "Ok, I'm sorry", Jared wasn't really listening, He was licking stripes on the underside of Tim's cock, Moaning shamelessly with his eye's closed, A content look on his face. Tim's knee's trembled as Jared looked up at him with dark eyes, taking a long fat lick up Tim's slit, Before engulfing as much of Tim's cock as he could take. Tim was rock hard now, Practically shaking with arousal. He reached into the bag of wonders again and pulled out "Chocolate body lick" Jared's eye's widening in playful sexual wonder. Tim poured some of it onto the tip of his cock, Gasping at the cold, But sighing with the glorious feel of Jared's mouth eating his cock, Licking the chocolate slowly moaning and humming with pleasure.

Tim had to step away to stop Jared's mouth from ravishing him anymore, He couldn't take it and he knew this night had much better things to come than cumming in Jared's mouth, Though the way Jared would crawl up to be face to face with Tim before swallowing, Made Tim's Dick ache. There was nothing like watching Jared's eye's when he came, Nothing, nothing, nothing. Jared snapped Tim out of his thoughts when he pulled Tim down ontop of him once again, whispering filthy things into his ears, Making Tim shudder and feel coy all of a sudden. Tim shoved Jared down, Holding him hard by the throat, Feeling His hips buck against his bare dick, The fabic rubbing him deliciously. Jared moaned pathetically, as he was flipped over, Trapped with his legs between the bed and Tim's his body flat against the bed, Tim's bare dick against his tightly denim clad ass.

Jared moaned, Tim's hand still around his throat, Tim plunged his fingers into Jared's hot and willing mouth, Jared sucking them hard, Breathing stained though his nose. Tim fingered his mouth as he pressed against him from behind, Watching the muscles on his lovers back clench and curve under his touch. It was breath taking. Tim reached under to pop the first button on Jared's jeans, Feeling some pressure release himself under those damn skinny jeans. Sighed moaned around his fingers, finally close to being touched himself. Tim opened the jeans and smiled when he felt Jared's skin under his fingers. Pushing the wretched jeans down Tim stroked Jared's soft thighs.

_I can see why alexander was defeated hephistion's thigh's._

Tim pulled his fingers from Jared's mouth, Using his now free hand to once again wrap it around Jared's throat, He loved the choking, It made him harder than any blow job ever could. Tim raised his hand, bringing it down hard on the singers ass and thighs, Crying out in sexual agony Tim shushed him. Reaching once again into the magical bad of wonders to bring out thin leather strap,

Jared moaned at the sight of the thing, Opening his mouth when Tim placed the strap in front of him telling him to bite down. Jared obeyed, Like the good little slut he was. Tim closing the buckle at the back, pulling out Another studded collar, for the look, Pulling it just a little too tight, so that he didn't have to keep a hand on Jared's throat. Jared looked amazing, On his knees, His jeans showing just enough ass and just enough dick, Back muscles tense and unrelaxed, His head turned to look at Tim, Teeth showing, Biting down on a pitch black leather strap, a cute little dog collar making his neck red and his vein under his eye appear, His hair becoming dishevelled, His hands squeezing the bed sheets, bound with the silver handcuffs. Tim gulped, smacking Jared's ass, hard again and again. Jared moaning into the gag, his eyes glinting slightly with tears threatening to spill over, Yet the look of pleasure on his face told a different story. Tim smiled and kissed the leather strap.

"Ok, I've had my fun. You want the leather and cuffs gone?" Jared nodded, letting Tim remove the handcuff's first, then the gag, Jared stopping him when he tried to remove the collar, he liked that one. Jared turned over quickly, spreading his legs before yanking Tim down ontop of him. Kissing him feircely, hard, Handfull's of Tim's raven hair being pulled at the same time, Jared's hand sneaking down to stroke both their cocks together. Making them both moan, between breathless kisses nipping and sucking at whatever they could catch, They only stopped for seconds, resting their foreheads against eachothers to pant and moan or whisper eachothers names. Jared pushing the remainder of Tim's clothes off, Tim doing the same for his lover.

Tim shoved jared's back against the wall beside the bed, Using his knee's to hold Jared up. Jared wrapping his legs around Tim's hips tightly, clawing at his back leaving deep red streaks down his lover back, as Tim's cock rubbed against his hole. Tim groaned into Jared's ear with a growl, His hot breath taking all the nips of cold away, Tim held Jared's jaw sharply, forcing him to turn his head to the side, making him gasp and moan softly. Tim latching onto the skin above the choker and biting and sucking hard, Jared's nails digging into Tim's skin. Tim shoved himself into Jared, holding himself at the base of his cock and pushing deep inside his lover in one swift movement, The familiar squeeze, Jared squealing sexually.

"You preped yourself? You dirty slut" Jared just smiled and bit his lip with his eyes closed, sliding his hips back and fourth drawing Tim further in making him moan and whimper as he is crushed against the wall and tim. Tim threw jared down onto the bed, His body bouncing slightly, Pushing back inside him with ease, Jared spread his legs for his lover. Shoving foreward, Tim buried himself balls deep inside Jared, who had a hand over his own mouth in an attempt to silence his cries of pleasure. Tim tore his hand away, Holding both of his wrists down above his head, before starting to slowly plunge in and out of the older man, Jared whimpering, gasping, panting, moaning. It was all so fucking beautiful. Jared was a trembling mess after only a few seconds of slow deep thrusting, He was begging Tim with a voice he couldn't resist.

"Tim fuck me harder, please" He pushed up against Tim in an attempt to get more contact, closer, Tim obliging, sliding his hands down to his hips, Lifting them off the bed and watching himself disappear inside Jared. He groaned, Almost cumming at the sight before him, Instead only getting impatient and thrusting hard and fast into Jared, making his lover grip at the bed sheets crying out his name, wanting all to know who he belonged to. Jared threw his head back moaning loudly, each presice stroke of his insides brushed against the most sensitive pleasure glands in his body. Tim watching him writhe in fasination, Slid his fingers to jared's lacing them together.

"Sing for me." Tim moved faster, Harder, deeper, Making Jared's cheeks turn pink, His eyes wide open and glinting, He was close. _Crash.._ he was so close, his muscles tightening, He felt the warm ache in his gut. _Crash.._ Tim lost himself first, painting Jared's insides with his cum. That sent Jared over. _Burn let it all burrrn._ His voice a moan, a singing orgasm, Not like the one the echelon heard. He panted. His own cum covering himself and Tim. Jared's eyes were the bluest they could ever get at this time, In an embrace with his lover, His hand holding onto Tim's for dear life as they caught their breaths.

"Only you hear that song." Tim smiled, Kissing his panting lover.

"I love you Tim."

"I love you Jared."


End file.
